The present invention relates in general to compositions for washing keratin materials, based on a detergent surfactant, a vinyllactam cationic polymer and an acrylic terpolymer, as well as to a washing process using these compositions.
Cationic vinyllactam polymers, and in particular cationic vinyllactam copolymers comprising vinylimidazolium units such as the polymers sold under the generic name xe2x80x9cLuviquatxe2x80x9d by the company BASF, are often used in shampoo compositions for the cosmetic qualities they give to the hair.
However, it has been found that these cationic copolymers often have the drawback of providing insufficient cosmetic performance qualities on sensitized hair, mainly on wet sensitized hair, in particular in terms of softness.
There is thus a need for a detergent cosmetic composition, in particular a shampoo, which gives acceptable cosmetic performance qualities on keratin materials, i.e. in particular the hair and the scalp, and more particularly on sensitized hair.
The Applicant has discovered, surprisingly, that it is possible to formulate compositions for washing keratin materials, in particular shampoos, more particularly improving the cosmetic properties of sensitized hair, by using in these compositions a detergent surfactant and a vinyllactam cationic copolymer combined with a specific acrylic terpolymer, defined below. Specifically, it has been found that the use of the said acrylic terpolymer in the compositions of the present invention improves the cosmetic properties of keratin materials and in particular of sensitized hair, particularly by giving greater softness and lightness to wet sensitized hair and greater smoothness, sheen and manageability to dried sensitized hair.
A subject of the invention is thus compositions for washing keratin materials, essentially characterized in that they comprise, in a cosmetically acceptable medium:
i) at least one detergent surfactant;
ii) at least one cationic vinyllactam copolymer also comprising at least one methylvinylimidazolium salt, polyurethane, methacrylamidopropyldimethylamine, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium or vinyl-caprolactam unit; and
iii) at least one acrylic terpolymer consisting of:
from 5% to 80% by weight, preferably from 15% to 70% by weight and more preferably from 40% to 70% by weight, of an acrylate monomer (a) chosen from a C1-C6 alkyl acrylate and a C1-C6 alkyl methacrylate;
from 5% to 80% by weight, preferably from 10% to 70% by weight and more preferably from 20% to 60% by weight, of a monomer (b) chosen from a heterocyclic vinyl compound containing at least one nitrogen or sulphur atom, a (meth)acrylamide, a mono- or di(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl (meth)acrylate and a mono- or di (C1-C4)alkylamino (C1-C4)alkyl (meth)acrylamide;
from 0.1% to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.1% to 10% by weight, of a monomer (c) chosen from:
a urethane produced by reaction between a monoethylenic unsaturated isocyanate and a nonionic surfactant encompassing a block copolymer of 1,2-butylene oxide and of ethylene oxide containing a C1-4 alkoxy end;
a copolymerizable ethylenic unsaturated surfactant monomer obtained by condensing a nonionic surfactant with an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenic unsaturated carboxylic acid or its anhydride;
a surfactant monomer chosen from reaction products such as urea of a monoethylenic unsaturated mono-isocyanate with a nonionic surfactant containing an amine function;
a (meth)allyl ether of formula CH2xe2x95x90CR1CH2OAmBnApR2 in which R1 denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, A denotes a propenyloxy or butenyloxy group, B denotes ethylenoxy, n is equal to zero or denotes an integer less than or equal to 200 and preferably less than or equal to 100, m and p denote zero or an integer less than n and R2 is a hydrophobic group of at least 8 carbon atoms and preferably of C8-C30; and
a nonionic monomer such as urethane produced by reaction of a monohydric nonionic surfactant with a monoethylenic unsaturated isocyanate; the weight percentages of monomers being based on the total weight of the monomers constituting the terpolymer.
In the washing composition according to the invention, the acrylic terpolymer is present in a proportion of from 0.01% to 20% by weight of active material (A.M.), preferably 0.1% to 10% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
Preferred acrylate monomers (a) in particular comprise C2-C6 alkyl acrylates. Ethyl acrylate is most particularly preferred.
Examples of preferred monomers (b) which may be mentioned are N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA), N,N-diethylaminoethyl acrylate, N,N-diethyl-aminoethyl methacrylate, N-t-butylaminoethyl acrylate, N-t-butylaminoethyl methacrylate, N,N-dimethylamino-propylacrylamide, N,N-dimethylaminopropylmethacrylamide, N,N-diethylaminopropylacrylamide and N,N-diethylamino-propylmethacrylamide. N,N-Dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate is most particularly preferred.
The preferred monomers (c) are the copolymerizable ethylenic unsaturated surfactant monomers obtained by condensing a nonionic surfactant with an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenic unsaturated carboxylic acid or its anhydride, preferably C3-C4 mono- or dicarboxylic acids or their anhydrides and more particularly acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride and most particularly itaconic acid and itaconic anhydride.
The monomers (c) that are particularly preferred correspond to the copolymerizable ethylenic unsaturated surfactant monomers obtained by condensing a nonionic surfactant with itaconic acid. Among the nonionic surfactants which may be mentioned in particular are C10-C30 fatty alcohols alkoxylated with 2 to 100 mol and preferably from 5 to 50 mol of an alkylene oxide, such as, for example, polyethylene glycol ethers of C10-C30 fatty alcohols and more particularly the polyethylene glycol ethers of cetyl alcohol which are known as Ceteth in the CTFA dictionary, 7th edition, 1997.
Conventional methods for preparing these acrylic terpolymers are known to those skilled in the art. Such methods include solution polymerization, precipitation polymerization and emulsion polymerization, for example. Terpolymers in accordance with the invention and methods for preparing them are described in particular in patent applications EP-A-0 824 914 and EP-A-0 825 200.
Among these terpolymers, it is preferred in particular to use the xe2x80x9cStructure(copyright) Plusxe2x80x9d polymer sold by the company National Starch, which consists of acrylates, amino(meth)acrylates and C10-C30 alkyl itaconate, polyoxyethylenated with 20 mol of ethylene oxide, in the form of an aqueous dispersion containing 20% A.M.
In addition to these monomers, the terpolymer can contain other monomers which allow the said terpolymer to be crosslinked. These monomers are used in relatively low proportions, of up to 2% by weight relative to the total weight of the monomers used to prepare the terpolymer. Such crosslinking monomers comprise aromatic monomers bearing several vinyl substituents, alicyclic monomers bearing several vinyl substituents, bifunctional esters of phthalic acid, bifunctional esters of methacrylic acid, multifunctional esters of acrylic acid, N-methylenebis-acrylamide and aliphatic monomers bearing several vinyl substituents such as dienes, trienes and tetraenes. Crosslinking monomers may be, in particular, divinyl-benzenes, trivinylbenzenes, 1,2,4-trivinylcyclohexene, 1,5-hexadiene, 1,5,9-decatriene, 1,9-decadiene, 1,5-heptadiene, diallyl phthalates, ethylene glycol dimethacrylates, polyethylene glycol dimethacrylates, penta- and tetraacrylates, triallyl pentaerythritols, octaallyl sucroses, cycloparaffins, cycloolefins and N-methylenebisacrylamide.
The compositions in accordance with the invention also necessarily comprise a vinyllactam cationic copolymer also comprising at least one methylvinylimidazolium salt, polyurethane, methacrylamidopropyldi (tri) methylamine (ammonium), methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium or vinyl-caprolatam unit.
Among the polymers comprising vinylimidazolium units which may be mentioned in particular are:
the vinylpyrrolidone/methylvinylimidazolium chloride polymers sold under the names Luviquat FC 370, FC 550, FC 905, HM 552, Luviquat Care and Luviquat Hold by the company BASF;
the vinylpyrrolidone/methylvinylimidazolium chloride/vinylimidazole polymer sold under the name Luviquat 8155 by the company BASF; and
the vinylpyrrolidone/methylvinylimidazolium methosulphate polymers sold under the name Luviquat MS 370 by the company BASF.
The copolymers comprising polyurethane units are chosen in particular from the vinylpyrrolidone/-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate/hydrophilic polyurethane polymers sold under the trade name Pecogel GC-310 by the company UCIB or under the names Aquamere C 1031, C1011 and C1511 by the company Blagden Chemicals.
The vinylpyrrolidone polymers comprising methacrylamidopropyldimethylamine units may be chosen in particular from ACP1163, ACP1187, ACP1189, ACP1212, ACP1208 and ACP1213 from the company ISP.
Among the vinylpyrrolidone polymers comprising methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium (MAPTAC) units, mention may be made in particular of the vinylpyrrolidone/MAPTAC copolymers sold under the trade names Gafquat ACP 1011 and Gafquat HS 100 by the company ISP and the vinylpyrrolidone/MAPTAC/vinylcaprolactam terpolymers sold under the names Polymer ACP 1059, 1060 and 1156 by the company ISP.
Among the polymers comprising vinylcaprolactam units, mention may be made in particular of the vinylpyrrolidone/dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate/-vinylcaprolactam terpolymers sold under the names Gaffix VC713, H20LD EP1 and Advantage HC37 by the company ISP.
In the context of the present invention, cationic vinyllactam copolymers comprising a vinylimidazolium unit are preferably used.
The cationic vinyllactam polymers may be present in active material concentrations of between 0.005% and 10% by weight, preferably between 0.02% and 8% by weight and even more preferentially in proportions of between 0.05% and 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
As mentioned previously, the compositions according to the invention contain at least one detergent surfactant, chosen in particular from anionic, amphoteric, nonionic and cationic surfactants with detergent properties, and mixtures thereof.
Among the anionic surfactants which may be mentioned are alkaline salts, ammonium salts, amine salts, amino alcohol salts and magnesium salts of the following compounds: alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates, alkylamido ether sulphates, alkylaryl polyether sulphates, monoglyceride sulphates; alkyl sulphonates, alkylamide sulphonates, alkylaryl sulphonates, olefin sulphonates, paraffin sulphonates; alkyl sulphosuccinates, alkyl ether sulphosuccinates, alkylamide sulphosuccinates; alkyl sulphosuccinamates; alkyl sulphoacetates; alkyl phosphates, alkyl ether phosphates; acyl sarcosinates, acyl isethionates, N-acyl taurates.
The alkyl or acyl radical in these various compounds generally consists of a carbon-based chain containing from 8 to 30 carbon atoms.
Among the anionic surfactants which may also be mentioned are fatty acid salts such as oleic, ricinoleic, palmitic and stearic acid salts; coconut oil acid or hydrogenated coconut oil acid; acyl lactylates, in which the acyl radical contains from 8 to 30 carbon atoms.
Surfactants considered as weakly anionic can also be used, such as polyoxyalkylenated carboxylic alkyl or alkylaryl ether acids or salts thereof, polyoxyalkylenated carboxylic alkylamido ether acids or salts thereof, and alkyl D-galactosiduronic acids or salts thereof.
The nonionic surfactants are chosen more particularly from polyethoxylated, polypropoxylated or polyglycerolated fatty acids or alkylphenols or alcohols, with a fatty chain containing 8 to 30 carbon atoms, the number of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide groups being between 2 and SO and the number of glycerol groups being between 2 and 30.
Mention may also be made of copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide; condensates of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide with fatty alcohols; polyethoxylated fatty amides preferably containing 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; polyglycerolated fatty amides preferably comprising 1 to 5 and in particular 1.5 to 4 glycerol groups; polyethoxylated fatty amines preferably containing 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; oxyethylenated fatty acid esters of sorbitan with 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; fatty acid esters of sucrose, fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol, alkylpolyglycosides, carbamate or amide derivatives of N-alkylglucamines, aldobionamides, amine oxides such as alkylamine oxides or of N-acyl-amidopropylmorpholine.
The preferred amphoteric surfactants are secondary or tertiary aliphatic amine derivatives, in which the aliphatic radical is a linear or branched chain containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms and which contains at least one carboxylate, sulphonate, sulphate, phosphate or phosphonate water-solubilizing anionic group; (C8-C20)alkylbetaines, sulphobetaines, (C8-C20)alkylamido(C1-C6)alkylbetaines or (C8-C20)alkylamido (C1-C6)alkylsulphobetaines.
Among the amine derivatives which may be mentioned are the products sold under the name Miranol, such as those described in patents US-A-2 528 378 and 2 781 354 and classified in the CTFA dictionary, 7th edition, 1997, under the name Disodium Cocoamphodiacetate, Disodium Lauroamphodiacetate, Disodium Capryloamphodiacetate, Disodium Caproamphodiacetate, Disodium Cocoamphodipropionate, Disodium Lauroamphodipropionate, Disodium Caproamphodipropionate, Disodium Capryloamphodipropionate, Lauroamphodipropionate acid, Cocoamphodipropionate acid.
The cationic surfactants are chosen in particular from salts of optionally polyoxyalkylenated primary, secondary or tertiary fatty amines; quaternary ammonium salts; imidazoline derivatives; or amine oxides of cationic nature.
The preferred quaternary ammonium salts are tetraalkylammonium halides (for example chlorides) such as, for example, dialkyldimethylammonium chlorides or alkyltrimethylammonium chlorides, in which the alkyl radical comprises from about 12 to 22 carbon atoms, in particular behenyltrimethylammonium chloride, distearyldimethylammonium chloride, cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, benzyldimethylstearylammonium chloride or stearamidopropyldimethyl(myristyl acetate)ammonium chloride sold under the name xe2x80x9cCepharyl 70xe2x80x9d by the company Van Dyk.
Diacyloxyethyldimethylammonium, diacyloxyethyl-hydroxyethylmethylammonium, monoacyloxyethyldihydroxy-ethylmethylammonium, triacyloxyethylmethylammonium and monoacyloxyethylhydroxyethyldimethylammonium salts (chlorides or methyl sulphate in particular) and mixtures thereof may also be used. The acyl radicals preferably contain 14 to 18 carbon atoms and are obtained more particularly from plant oil such as palm oil or sunflower oil.
The surfactants are used in the compositions in accordance with the invention in proportions that are sufficient to give the composition a detergent nature, generally in a proportion of at least 4% by weight, preferably between 5% and 50% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition and in particular between 8% and 35%.
The compositions according to the invention have a pH generally of between 3 and 12 and more particularly between 4 and 8.
The cosmetically acceptable medium for the compositions consists either of water or of one or more solvents or of a mixture of water and at least one cosmetically acceptable solvent chosen from lower alcohols, alkylene glycols and polyol ethers.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compositions according to the present invention contain modified or unmodified polyorganosiloxanes, i.e. polyorganosiloxane oils or polyorganosiloxane gums or resins, in their native form or in the form of solutions in organic solvents or alternatively in the form of emulsions or microemulsions.
Among the polyorganosiloxanes which can be used in accordance with the present invention, mention may be made, in a non-limiting manner, of:
I. Volatile silicones: these have a boiling point of between 60xc2x0 C. and 260xc2x0 C. They are chosen from cyclic silicones containing from 3 to 7 and preferably 4 to 5 silicon atoms. Examples of these silicones are octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane sold under the name xe2x80x9cVolatile Silicone 7207xe2x80x9d by Union Carbide or xe2x80x9cSilbione 70045 V2xe2x80x9d by Rhone Poulenc, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane sold under the name xe2x80x9cVolatile Silicone 7158xe2x80x9d by Union Carbide and xe2x80x9cSilbione 70045 VSxe2x80x9d by Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc, as well as mixtures thereof. Mention is also made of cyclocopolymers of the dimethylsiloxane/methylalkyl-siloxane type, such as xe2x80x9cVolatile Silicone FZ3109xe2x80x9d sold by the company Union Carbide, which is a dimethylsiloxane/methyloctylsiloxane cyclocopolymer.
II. Non-volatile silicones: these consist mainly of:
(i) polyalkylsiloxanes; among the polyalkylsiloxanes which may mainly be mentioned are linear polydimethylsiloxanes containing trimethylsilyl end groups, such as, for example, and in a non-limiting manner, the xe2x80x9cSilbionexe2x80x9d oils of the 70047 series sold by Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc, the xe2x80x9c47 V 500,000xe2x80x9d oil from Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc or certain xe2x80x9cViscasilxe2x80x9d products from General Electric, or xe2x80x9cMirasilxe2x80x9d products from Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc and linear polydimethylsiloxanes containing hydroxydimethylsilyl end groups, such as the oils from the 48 V series from Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc;
(ii) polyarylsiloxanes;
(iii) polyalkylarylsiloxanes; mention may be made of linear and branched polymethylphenylsiloxanes, polydimethylmethylphenylsiloxanes and polydimethyldiphenylsiloxanes, such as, for example, the oil xe2x80x9cRhodorsil 763xe2x80x9d from Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc;
(iv) silicone gums; these are polydiorganosiloxanes with a molecular mass of between 200,000 and 1,000,000, which are used alone or as a mixture in a solvent chosen from volatile silicones, polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) oils, polyphenylmethylsiloxane (PPMS) oils, isoparaffins, methylene chloride, pentane, dodecane, tridecane and tetradecane, or mixtures thereof; they can have structures of the type:
polydimethylsiloxane,
poly[(dimethylsiloxane)/(methylvinylsiloxane)],
poly[(dimethylsiloxane)/(diphenylsiloxane)],
poly[(dimethylsiloxane)/(phenylmethylsiloxane)],
poly[(dimethylsiloxane)/(diphenylsiloxane)/(methyl-vinylsiloxane)];
mention may also be made, by way of example, and in a
non-limiting manner, of the following mixtures:
1) mixtures formed from a polydimethylsiloxane hydroxylated at the end of the chain (Dimethiconol according to the CTFA nomenclature) and from a cyclic polydimethylsiloxane (Cyclomethicone according to the CTFA nomenclature), such as the product xe2x80x9cQ2 1401xe2x80x9d sold by the company Dow Corning;
2) mixtures formed from a polydimethylsiloxane gum with a cyclic silicone, such as the product xe2x80x9cSF 1214 Silicone Fluidxe2x80x9d from General Electric, which is an SE 30 gum of MW 500,000 dissolved in xe2x80x9cSF 1202 Silicone Fluidxe2x80x9d (decamethylcyclopentasiloxane);
3) mixtures of two PDMSs of different viscosity, in particular of a PDMS gum and of a PDMS oil, such as the products xe2x80x9cSF 1236xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCF 1241xe2x80x9d from the company General Electric;
(v)silicone resins; preferably crosslinked siloxane systems containing R2SiO2/2, RSiO3/2 and SiO4/2 units in which R represents a hydrocarbon group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a phenyl group. Among these resins, mention may be made of the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cDow Corning 593xe2x80x9d;
(vi) organomodified polyorganosiloxanes; i.e. silicones as defined above, comprising in their general structure one or more organofunctional groups directly linked to the siloxane chain or linked via a hydrocarbon-based radical; mention is made, for example, of silicones comprising:
a) polyethylenoxy and/or polypropylenoxy groups optionally comprising alkyl groups, such as the product known as dimethicone copolyol sold by the company Dow Corning under the name xe2x80x9cDC 1248xe2x80x9d and the alkyl (C12) methicone copolyol sold by the company Dow Corning under the name xe2x80x9cQ2 5200xe2x80x9d;
b) (per)fluoro groups, such as trifluoroalkyl groups, such as, for example, those sold by the company General Electric under the name xe2x80x9cFF.150 Fluorosilicone Fluidxe2x80x9d;
c) hydroxyacylamino groups, such as those described in European patent application EP-A-0 342 834 and in particular the silicone sold by the company Dow Corning under the name xe2x80x9cQ2-8413xe2x80x9d;
d) thiol groups, such as in the silicones xe2x80x9cX 2-8360xe2x80x9d from Dow Corning or xe2x80x9cGP 72Axe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGP 71xe2x80x9dfrom Genesee;
e) substituted or unsubstituted amine groups, such as the products sold under the name GP 4 Silicone Fluid and GP 7100 by the company Genesee or the products sold under the names Q2 8220 and Dow Corning 929 or 939 by the company Dow Corning. The substituted amine groups are, in particular, C1-C4 aminoalkyl or amino(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups. The silicones known as amodimethicone and trimethylsilylamodimethicone according to the CTFA name (1997) are used more particularly;
f) carboxylate groups, such as the products described in European patent EP 186 507 from Chisso Corporation;
g) hydroxyl groups, such as the polyorganosiloxanes containing a hydroxyalkyl function, which are described in patent application FR-A-2 589 476;
h) alkoxy groups containing at least 12 carbon atoms, such as the product xe2x80x9cSilicone Copolymer F 755xe2x80x9d from SWS Silicones;
i) acyloxyalkyl groups containing at least 12 carbon atoms, such as, for example, the polyorganosiloxanes described in patent application FR-A-2 641 185;
j) quaternary ammonium groups, such as in the product xe2x80x9cAbil K 3270xe2x80x9d from the company Goldschmidt;
k) amphoteric or betaine groups, such as in the product sold by the company Goldschmidt under the name xe2x80x9cAbil B 9950xe2x80x9d;
1) bisulphite groups, such as in the products sold by the company Goldschmidt under the names xe2x80x9cAbil S 201xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAbil S 255xe2x80x9d;
(vii) block copolymers containing a linear polysiloxane-polyalkylene block as repeating unit; the preparation of such block copolymers used in the context of the present invention is described in European patent application EP 0 492 657 A1, the teaching of which is included in the present description by way of reference;
(viii) grafted silicone polymers, containing a non-silicone:organic skeleton, consisting of a main organic chain formed from organic monomers containing no silicone, onto which is grafted, inside the said chain as well as, optionally, on at least one of its ends, at least one polysiloxane macromonomer; in particular those chosen more preferably from those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4 963 935, 4,728,571 and 4,972,037 and patent applications EP-A-0 412 704, EP-A-0 412 707, EP-A-0 640 105 and WO 95/00578, the teachings of which are included in their entirety into the present description by way of non-limiting references;
(ix) grafted silicone polymers, containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers, comprising a main polysiloxane chain onto which is grafted, within the said chain as well as, optionally, on at least one of its ends, at least one organic macromonomer containing no silicone; examples of such polymers, as well as the particular method for preparing them, are described in particular in patent applications EP-A-0 582 152, WO 93/23009 and WO 95/03776, the teachings of which are included in their entirety into the present description by way of non-limiting references;
(x) or mixtures thereof.
The polyorganosiloxanes preferably used according to the invention are non-volatile polyorganopolysiloxanes and preferably polydimethyl-siloxane oils or gums and aminated, arylated or alkylarylated polydimethylsiloxane oils or gums.
The polyorganosiloxanes are used in the compositions of the invention in proportions of between 0.01% and 20% by weight and preferably between 0.1% and 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
In another preferred embodiment, the compositions of the invention also contain at least one cationic polymer other than the vinyllactam cationic polymers according to the invention, chosen from all those already known per se, in particular those described in patent application EP-A-0 337 354 and in French patent applications FR-A-2 270 846, 2 383 660, 2 598 611, 2 470 596 and 2 519 863.
The cationic polymers used generally have a molecular mass of between 500 and 5106 approximately and preferably between 103 and 3106 approximately.
Among the cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the present invention, cellulose ether derivatives comprising quaternary ammonium groups and cyclopolymers of methyldiallylamine or of dimethyldiallylammonium are preferred.
These cationic polymers are used in the compositions of the invention in total proportions of between 0.001% and 20% by weight and preferably between 0.5% and 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment, the compositions of the invention also contain at least one silicone and at least one cationic polymer.
The compositions according to the invention can furthermore also contain at least one adjuvant chosen from the adjuvants usually used in cosmetics, such as fragrances, preserving agents, sequestering agents, wetting agents, sugars, plant, animal, mineral or synthetic oils, amphoteric polymers, menthol, nicotinate derivatives, agents for preventing hair loss, antidandruff agents, foam stabilizers, propellants, dyes, screening agents, ceramides, vitamins or provitamins, acidifying or basifying agents or other well-known cosmetic adjuvants.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compositions according to the invention are used as shampoos for washing the hair.
The process for washing keratin materials consists in applying a composition as defined above to wet or dry keratin materials in amounts that are effective to wash them, this application being followed by rinsing after an optional period of leaving the composition to stand on the keratin materials.